The Best Friends
by gracieelizabethhh
Summary: My first story posted on here :) two best friends, Darren and Emily accidentally find out they both have feelings for each other.


The sun shone brightly in her bedroom, but a chill in the air reminded Emily of winter. She pulled a thick grey jumper over her head and walked into her tiny kitchen. She decided she needed coffee to start her day. Good thing her roommate lived off coffee, otherwise Emily wouldn't have had any, and her day was already off to a bad start.

A bad start in the form of Darren.

He had rung her late last night, completely drunk and singing sappy Disney songs. And that was all well and good. But then he began talking about how much in love he was with a girl, how perfect she was, how beautiful she was…

Emily sighed and set her coffee cup down. It shouldn't have surprised her that Darren had found a girl he wanted to woo. But it stung Emily, because she was so much in love with Darren. She knew she shouldn't have been so shocked, but he wouldn't stop talking about it last night, probably brought on by the alcohol. And while Emily played the best friend and listened she silently wished his phone would run out of battery, or that he would accidently hang up on her. But he didn't. She sat and listened to him talk like this for the better part of two hours, not once complaining. When she finally ended the call, it was close to 3 a.m.

She grumbled into her toast and sat at the breakfast bar. The sun flittered into the small kitchen and gave a warm glow. Darren had been there when she picked out the apartment. He also very much approved of the girl who rented the apartment with her. That got Em thinking. Was it her wonderful roommate that Darren was 'so in love' with? She hoped not. She couldn't bear the thought of Darren hanging out in their apartment, because of someone else. He only came over to see Emily, but somehow her roommate always appeared to see Darren for at least five minutes every time he was here.

Emily shushed the thoughts in her head, it wasn't right to be thinking like that.

"I can't be in love with my best friend."

"Why not?"

Emily spun around on her chair and nearly lost her coffee.

"Darren." Her eyes went wide and she blushed a deep shade of red.

He just stood there, hands thrust deep in the pockets of his jeans, hair a mess of dark unruly curls. He looked tired, but that was to be expected.

"Hey." She stood and walked around the bar. "Can I make you a coffee?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"I didn't think you drank coffee." He sounded so sleepy, and she mentally congratulated him for remembering.

"I don't. But when your best friend keeps you up half the night you definitely need something to get you through the day." She winked at him and turned around, missing him duck his head and blush.

"Yeah, about that. I have no idea what I said last night, but I was on the phone for two hours apparently. So yeah, I'm really sorry if I said anything, you know…out of line." He looked at his feet, suddenly all too quiet.

"Hey…" She walked over to him, embracing him in a tight hug. "It's ok! Honestly. Although, I didn't really want to know about how much you love this girl, but as the best friend I feel it's my duty to say 'go for it' and hope you get her in the end. But I swear to God, if you're crushing on my roommate I won't be too pleased…" She giggled as he tightened the grip around her waist.

_Oh God, she doesn't know!_

Darren's mind raced. Emily didn't know that it was her he was in love with. And then he walked in on her saying she couldn't be in love with her best friend, which was him, and now everything was a mess.

"Look, I should go… You probably don't really want to see me today after last night."

He turned around to leave but Emily caught his wrist.

"Please. Don't go. I… Did you hear what I said?"

She looked at him questioningly. He nodded.

"Oh gosh, I feel so stupid. Darren. I said it because I am in love with you. And I couldn't bear the thought of you loving someone else. I've tried to not think about it, but we're so in-sync. We fit together, don't you see that? I just didn't want to lose you to another girl, and if that makes me out to be an insanely jealous person then so be it. Darren, I love you."

Darren blinked again. He didn't speak for a moment and Emily dropped his hand.

"So it is another girl. God, I must look like a fool."

She turned back to the kitchen and walked to the window. She rested her head against the cool glass. A soft hand rubbed circles on her back. She turned around, and the hand stayed on her back, keeping her close.

"No, it's not another girl. It's you…"

He ducked his head. She blushed.


End file.
